


Cupcakes

by Soul4Sale



Series: Immortality [1]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University
Genre: Cupcakes, Food Fetish, Kink, M/M, Snakey Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny gets a kick out of how domestic Randy can be, and decides to show him a good time when he makes him some cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first piece of actual writing for this pairing and universe, though I'm working on plotting out a multichapter fic for this pairing. Hopefully, I will be able to start work on it soon. This could be read as a companion to it, and I hope that people will enjoy it. I will eventually draw a cover picture for this, but for now it will just be blank. I'm sorry, guys, too tired to draw, hopefully I can write. XD I'm on a new medication, and it's making me incredibly sleepy even though it's still early in the day. I shouldn't be this tired... But I'm writing this to try and stay awake. ^^ Well, here we go~

It was simple enough to watch the younger monster bustle around the kitchen in his home, gathering ingredients in his multiple hands and holding pans and other things against his stomach. Johnny was rather distracted, however, thinking of things that probably shouldn't have made it to his mind. With Randall's parents not at their home, and him visiting from his own, it was all he could do to keep his meaty hands to himself. Licking his lips, teeth in the way so they ended up getting a bit of a bath, as well, he cleared his throat while the younger was hiding within a cabinet, only his tail and back legs sticking out as he sought something out.

“Oh!” With a soft squeak, the cute little amphibian pulled himself back and peeked out at the other from behind his purple glasses. With a shy smile, he shrugged a little before looking back down, “I was looking for the chocolate chips... I was thinking about making chocolate chip cupcakes for you... S-something special, you know...” 

“Special? I could give you something special, if you want, Randy.” The lecherous grin that spread on the larger monster's face was enough to make the thinner male squeak again and blush darkly, only fueling the taller's fire. 

“J-Johnny, I couldn't.... Not in my parents' home...” He offered sweetly, though he seemed to appreciate the thought and gently rubbed a hand over his head. “But perhaps later, alright?” With a soft promise in his smile, he set back to working on finding the chocolate chips, disappointed when he found the bag had been half-eaten by someone in the house (likely his father). “Darn...”

“You _could_ say 'damn', you know.” Johnny offered easily, “You're an adult, you don't need to constantly act like a child. I think it's ridiculous that your parents still treat you like you're a five year old who can bake.”

“It isn't ridiculous to be respectful to others, Johnny...” Randy offered softly, shrugging, “But... I-if you really want me to... Damn.” He nearly giggled afterward, seeming too happy with himself for pulling it off. Once he let the glow wash over him, he turned back to his batter and added some fruit, instead. Once everything was ready to go into the oven, he started to set up the cupcake cups, before he felt a thick, heavy hand on his shoulder. Confused, he looked behind him and blushed heavily at the look on the other's face.

The darkness of his cheeks contrasted just how light a purple he was, and he looked more adorable than usual, if that was even possible. And when Johnny pinned him to the counter top, leaning in and stealing a kiss, the squeak he gave was too cute for words. 

“You're too cute, Randy...” He whispered against the other's lips, licking at his nose gently, “You make me want to put you in one of those slutty aprons and watch you cook for me... And then forget completely about dinner.” He added with a lustful growl deep in his throat that had the smaller male's four knees quaking. “I have a better idea how to use that batter... You made the frosting already, too, right?” With a weak nod from the amphibious creature, he was hefted up over his lover's shoulder and placed on the island, laying flat. With the frosting and batter in hand, Johnny began to drizzle the viscous liquid over his smaller, quaking lover's belly, watching it make an even little infinity symbol, and continuing it on for a few loops. With a smirk, he then added a dollop of frosting in the center of each circle, grinning to himself.

“Wh-what are you la-laughing at...?” Randy's voice cracked in the center of his words, and he looked even more adorable as he grew more awkward. His body shook beneath the other's touch as he raked gentle claws over his sides, making him whine softly for more contact. The dark chuckle that left him next was enough to make the first one seem like a happy laugh.

“You look so cute when you're a vulnerable little meal for me...” The elder offered with a smirk, leaning down and lapping at the other's cool skin, chilling the batter and making the frosting a bit stiffer. Not that that was the only thing growing stiffer. It wasn't easy being around Randall most of the time, with his slithery body and all of that flexibility, that potential for a new experience every time... It was hard to keep his hands to himself, which was why they never met outside of school at the Worthington house. 

Now, however, it appeared it was harder to keep his thick tongue to himself, because he just kept lapping at that scaly, cool body until it warmed beneath his ministrations. The cheeky grin that spread over his face let Randy know how much he loved watching him quiver and whine, moaning and blushing, blending slightly with the counter top beneath him. His body warm and hungry for some other activities, it was obvious to Johnny that Randall was getting quite... Randy, for lack of a better word. Something bumped his chin, caressing the soft fur there, and he glanced down to find a rather pliable little muscle working at trying to get past his lips. Having not given as many blowjobs as he received, though still being experienced enough to make it work, he leaned in and began to slurp at the slick appendage, leaking pre all over the both of them. 

The thick spine of Randall's cock wrapped itself around the other's tongue, playing a game of tug-o-war with it, before he bucked his hips radically at a particular movement of the other's expert tongue. Dipping it into the slit that his cock slid from in the first place, a second hole was found and it made him cry out with pleasure to feel it being played with. Before Johnny, he hadn't really touched it, mostly scared to let it 'activate', because he didn't know if it would change him any. Though, all in all, it seemed to do little more than please both of them quite a bit.

That air of confidence that surrounded Johnny was fully intact as he happily played his mouth over his younger lover's most sensitive parts, making him squeak and soon he moaned and cried out like some kind of commonplace whore. It was enough to make him think to himself 'It's always the quiet ones...' The quiet ones who didn't know how to _stay_ quiet when he got his hands on them. Soon, the quivering grew quicker, and it was with a certain knowledge of the other's body that he pulled away just in time; right before he was about to come. 

With a whined, 'Wh-what? Why'd you stop?', Randall slowly eased up onto his elbows, panting and looking more lust-dazed than ever. 

“I thought maybe we could play a different way, to finish us both off.” The thick purr of the elder's voice had the smaller male slithering to his feet and crawling up his body in seconds, rubbing his hips on the other's body as he tried to fit his lower sheath over the other's unsheathed, thick organ. It throbbed against his belly, and he moved his body to adjust for the height, before slowly slipping down. This was when Johnny loved sex with Randall the most, when he wanted to show off and make them both as happy as they could get.

Body twisting once the other was fully sheathed inside of him, his own cock wrapped around his leg and writhing against it, both let loose a low grunt of pleasure as that already tight passage tightened further. His body shrunk and grew seemingly of its own accord, making Johnny almost feel like he didn't need to thrust, though soon his hands, thick and clawed, dug into the other's hips and he began to slam him into the island, until he felt that tight passage seizing around him, and his own cock spasmed and filled the other nice and full with his thick spunk. 

Moments later, when the two finally began to come down from their high, Johnny smirked and nuzzled the other, a rare show of affection that happened only after sex, before pausing. Randy had an awfully scared expression on his face, and it looked like something had appeared behind him. Turning to look away from the pooched belly beneath him, he paled suddenly.

“H-hi Mr. and Mrs. Boggs...” Oh, _shit_ , they were in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? The first thing I've finished in a while, and I'm pretty proud of it. It was beta-read by my lovely friend Ed, and I'm very glad of that.


End file.
